


Always with You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcia shuts off Keva's alarm so that she can run into the man of her dreams, Nico.





	

Marcia stood over Keva, switching off her alarm with a smile on her face. She crept out, not making a sound as Keva rolled over in her sleep, snoring softly as she cuddled at her pillow.

Keva woke up to see that it was nearly nine o'clock, which meant that she was late for work.

She leapt out of bed, glad that her hair was short so that she could just run her fingers through it and it looked presentable. Nearly tripping over as she rushed to get her tights on she sniffed at her blouse, she'd worn it yesterday but it seemed fine.

That was the one advantage to working in an office, all of her clothes looked the same.

She found her heels, she cursed them, but it was just the norm in the office, and it was a good job. The last place that she'd worked was a lot more liberal with the dress code, but also equally liberal with when they paid people. At least she had stability now, or she would if she could get herself into gear and get to work.

Chewing gum would have to do clean her teeth, at least she had a spare toothbrush at work.

She was rushing down the street towards the train station, tottering in her heels and weaving her way through what seemed like an excessive amount of people for this time in the morning.

Keva dodged a woman with a suitcase, sending her into the path of a tall blond man, clearly bigger than her, and yet she sent him flying to the ground with a crunch. He fell at a funny angle, his glasses smashing against the ground, and Keva wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears welling up in her eyes as she bent down to check on the man. His suit was dusty, petals that had fallen off the blossom trees were stuck to his face, and his glasses were most definitely beyond repair.

He sat up slowly, and Keva braced herself for his anger, but he just blinked a few times before rooting around in his suit pocket, pulling out a glasses case. His spare glasses were identical to the pair that he had been wearing, thick black frames with even thicker lenses.

"I'm so, so sorry," Keva said, reaching out so that she could help him to his feet.

"It's okay," he said, brushing himself off as he smiled, a kind smile that showed off all his teeth. Keva was surprised by how soft his voice was.

"I'm late for work and I was rushing to the train station. It's a new job and everything has just been so crazy lately." Keva let out a sob, and then the tears were flowing and she couldn't stop them.

"The trains are off today, signalling error," he said, rooting through his pockets so that he could find a tissue for Keva.

"Thank you," she said, sniffing as she blew her nose. She was sure that she looked a mess, but everything that had happened lately had taken its toll on her. "Did you say the trains are off?"

"Yes, they're telling everyone to walk or get a bus." He held his arms open and Keva accepted the hug, resting her head against his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief, at least she would have an excuse for being late, which was one less thing to worry about.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Keva couldn't remember the last time that someone had asked her that.

The tears were flowing again because the man was being so kind to her, and she realised that she didn't know his name.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name and I'm crying on your shoulder." Keva wiped at where her tears had run down his suit, but when she looked up he was still smiling.

"I'm Nico, it's nice to meet you." He offered her another tissue, and she wiped at her eyes, glad that she hadn't put her make up on that morning.

"Keva." She smiled, glad that one thing seemed to be going her way today.

He glanced over her shoulder, and she turned to see a long queue for the bus that was already packed with people.

"Join me for a coffee while we wait for the crowds to die down?"

"Sure, there's a nice place around the corner." Keva led him to her local coffee shop, it was a nice safe haven for her, and all the staff knew her. They also did the best food, none of this prepacked sandwiches and dry cakes like other places, everything was fresh and homemade. Big slices of cake and the best coffee she'd ever had.

Nico looked thrilled at the selection of cakes, and Keva used the time while he was choosing to call in to work. They said it was fine if she was late with the chaos, just as long as she made the hours back this week, which she was planning on doing anyway.

Keva ordered her usual, a large latte and bagel with salmon and cream cheese, stacked high with filling. Nico got a bacon sandwich and the biggest slice of chocolate cake, smile on his face as he practically drooled over the cake.

"I'll get it," Keva said, paying with her contactless card before Nico could object. "You can get the next one."

Nico smiled, and Keva smiled back, not sure why she was flirting. She'd seen her reflection in the door on the way in, puffy eyes and a red nose, and yet Nico was standing there looking happy just to be spending time with her.

Keva took her drink as Nico did the same, plate balanced in her hand as they walked across to a free table. It was surprisingly quiet considering the train delays, although it wasn't as popular as the big chains, and it had a reputation as an arty hangout, which was why she loved it.

They both sipped at their drinks, making a little noise of satisfaction as the caffeine did its job. Keva felt a little bit more human, and she stared as Nico ate his bacon sandwich in just three bites. It was not a little sandwich.

"Sorry, I missed breakfast." Nico dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, his eyes drawn to his cake as Keva picked little bits of salmon out of her bagel.

"It's okay." Keva smiled, fidgeting with her hair, the shaved sides felt so soft against her hand.

"You said that you had a new job, what do you do?" Nico asked, taking little bites of his cake and Keva could see the restraint that he was showing.

"I work in software design. I used to work for a little company, there was just four of us in a tiny office, but then I moved to a bigger company." Keva sipped at her coffee, wondering why she was telling Nico of all this. "It's better pay, more stable, but I have to wear this," she said, tugging at her suit.

"It all comes with the job," Nico said, smiling as he stretched out in his suit. It was a perfect fit on him, unlike her own suit that she'd got from a charity shop, she just couldn't bear the thought of spending lots of money on clothes for work.

"It's just been a bit of a culture shock," Keva said, shaking her head, "Before I could wear what I wanted, everyone I worked with was a friend, and they all knew that I was bi. But the thought of being out at my new place just sends shivers down my spine."

Keva blushed, freezing when she realised she had just majorly overshared with a virtual stranger. "Sorry, too much information."

Nico shrugged, "You don't have to apologise, I'm bi too, and I know that feeling, wanting to be out at work but worried what people might think."

Keva took a breath, that wasn't the real issue, she could live with being in the closet while she settled in. She didn't like it but she could tolerate it. Once she'd got to know a few people in her office a little better she'd be able to judge who she could talk to about it.

"It's all been a crazy time." Keva looked down at her plate. "My friend, Marcia, she was killed in a boating accident."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Nico pushed the plate with the cake on it towards her, and Keva saw that he'd got two forks for it.

She took a bite, the soft, velvety icing was like heaven on her tongue, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Marcia wiped at it with her wing, and Keva felt a chill on her face, but she assumed that it was just a draft.

"We had been friends since we were kids, inseparable, and I feel like she's still here, watching over me." Keva looked up to see Nico listening intently, nothing but sympathy in his eyes. "I know how crazy that sounds."

"It's not crazy," Nico said, his voice was comforting, and Keva could have listened to him talk all day, "Marcia will always be with you, in your heart and memories."

Keva stroked her cheek, her heart fluttering as she felt like Marcia was standing next to her, rooting for her as she got to know Nico.

Nico left her the last bite of cake, and she was grateful for it, the rush of sugar would help get her thought the day.

Keva glanced at the time, she didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to turn up to work later than everyone else. She needed them to see that she was serious about this job.

"I should be going," Keva said, looking at her uneaten sandwich, but she only had to glance at the guy behind the counter to have him bringing her a sheet of wax paper to wrap it in. "Thanks for everything, Nico."

Nico walked her to the bus stop, he was heading to a different part of the city, and his bus stop was around the corner.

"Will I see you again?" Nico asked, reaching into his pocket for a business card. Keva rummaged through her bag, finding out one of her brand new cards, it was the first time she'd ever had a job where she needed them. She handed one to Nico, accepting his and tucking it away somewhere safe.

Keva didn't want to say goodbye, and Nico's big blue eyes were staring at her. In her heels their lips were at the same height, and she leant in for a kiss.

Sparks ran through her body as their lips met, the taste of chocolate adding to the rush as she rested her hand on Nico's waist.

"Dinner tonight?" Nico asked, and Keva nodded, it would be a wonderful thing to look forward to.

Keva leant in for one last kiss, blushing as Nico walked away, glancing back over his shoulder just to make sure that she was still watching.

Marcia whispered goodbye, smile on her face. She was glad that she could do one last thing for her best friend. Arranging it so that she met her future husband.

She faded away, returning to heaven. Her work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
